model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky Brown: Biography
Pre-Hogwarts (2011-2023) "This is all new to me. My family's all not magical. I didn't even know this all existed till now." : — Ricky to Sheng-li Feng, during his first ever visit to Diagon Alley Ricky grew up in a small, close-knit Muggle family. His dad is a software developer and his mum teaches in a local primary school. He has a sister, Alex, who is two years younger than him. Ricky was a gifted student at his Muggle school, but had trouble making friends. When he received his Hogwarts letter in July 2023, it came as an even greater shock than to most Muggleborns, since Ricky had done relatively little 'accidental' magic as a child. An unnamed Hogwarts Professor delivered the letter and escorted Ricky to Diagon Alley. Shortly after, Ricky attended summer camp prior to his first year of schooling. In the first week, Ricky met and befriended Sanjana Ingram and Marianne Blanchard, who together taught Ricky his first ever spell: the Glasses Mending Charm, Oculus Reparo. Ricky met a number of other future classmates while on camp as well. Year 1 (2023-2024) "Mavericks forever!" : — The Mavericks' motto, uttered by Ricky, Sanjana Ingram and Shane Mason countless times On 1 September, 2023, Ricky caught the Hogwarts Express to school for his first year, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. In his first term at school, Ricky struck up a fast friendship with Sanjana and Shane Mason; the trio dubbed themselves the Mavericks and established a secret hideout behind a portrait in the Portrait Hall. Ricky also met Quinn Gallagher and developed a mutual attraction with her, which culminated in them attending the Halloween Ball together and beginning to date thereafter. In December, Ricky and Quinn both befriended another student, Ana-Maria Aureon, who had arrived at school late. They also developed a mutual rivalry with a bigoted and hostile fellow first-year, Klaus Kruger. Around the winter holidays, several of Ricky's friends suffered serious family disturbances. Sanjana's parents split and her brother Peter was taken to live in America by their father. Ana-Maria's mother died from a long-term illness over the winter break; Ricky found out about this only after the break was over. Meanwhile, Quinn had a serious altercation with her stepmother that led to her being removed from home by her aunt. Quinn confided this to Ricky when she visited him over the break. During this time, the pair shared their first kiss. In the new term, Ricky met Adalia Audrey and befriended her despite the tension and at times open hostility between Adalia and Quinn. During the term, a group of first-years including Ricky and his friends journeyed into the Forbidden Forest in search of Valeria Chovnik's dragon, after hearing rumours of it. They discovered the dragon and several students were injured, although Ricky was largely unharmed. They were rescued by Valeria herself, who suffered serious injuries as a result. Ricky and Adalia informed the first teacher on the scene, Veronica Calloway, about the incident without mentioning Valeria, and the teachers subsequently drew an Age Line around the Forbidden Forest to prevent further adventures. Trapped in the forest by the Age Line, Valeria was not found and presumed dead from her injuries. Ricky was seriously affected by the news about Valeria, blaming himself for not informing the teachers of Valeria's role in the incident and indirectly causing her apparent death. He mostly avoided people other than Shane after the incident, spending many hours alone with her in the hideout; she, too, was in emotional turmoil, due to her mother mysteriously disappearing. Ricky was beginning to recover from this when he suffered another blow: Quinn was abruptly withdrawn from Hogwarts by her aunt, so they could move to France away from her estranged parents. Ricky thus finished his first year at Hogwarts in a solitary, depressive haze. Year 2 (2024-2025) "I feel like I don’t know myself at all these days." : — Ricky to Ayano Kasumi, after their kiss on the Astronomy Tower Isolated and lonely for much of the summer, Ricky started to recover from the preceding school year's events after a chance meeting with Kylie Whitehorn in the Leaky Cauldron. He met a number of other people in the latter half of the holidays, including a group of first-years that included his future mentee, Aranya Kashyap*. In the first term of the school year, Ricky formed informal mentoring relationships with a number of new first-years, including Shane's estranged younger cousin, Zack Mason, who shared Ricky's interest and skill in Potions, and progressed quickly with his supervision. During this time, Ricky also struck up friendships with two more of his yearmates: Ayano Kasumi, an enigmatic fellow Potions prodigy, and Xia-ji Feng, a bubbly Ravenclaw and budding musician. Ricky also began to develop a crush on Shane, his best friend, unknown to her and unrequited by her. When Valeria Chovnik dramatically returned to Hogwarts on Halloween, Ricky was initially fearful that she would hold him responsible for her near-death, but to his relief, Valeria appeared to pay him no mind at all. Shortly after, though, Ricky was an unwitting victim in Valeria's giant chocolate frog race, sustaining a severe concussion in a collision with Toby, from which he took nearly until the end of term to recover. In the new year, Ricky started to undergo emotional turmoil due to the subtle impact of his natural Legilimency manifesting. Due to this and a mishap with an infatuation potion, Ricky shared a passionate kiss with Kasumi, although this did not change their relationship and he has not revealed this to anyone. Ricky's antipathy toward Klaus Kruger intensified after twice stumbling upon Klaus attacking a first year. On the second occasion, the victim was Ricky's mentee, Aranya*, and Ricky attacked Klaus in retaliation. Ricky lost the duel, but succeeded in distracting Klaus from Aranya, and was able to settle her injuries with salves he had brewed before taking her to the hospital wing with Shane's help. Ricky received fifty points for his actions, which proved decisive in Hufflepuff's narrow House Cup victory. A comment from the Hogwarts Healer, Han Ozaki, led Ricky to begin to consider Healing as a profession. In the final weeks of term, he consulted Healer Ozaki about the requirements to become a Healer, wrote to Xia-ji asking if her father (a Healer and Muggle doctor) could be of help, and started to independently study Healing spells. Year 3 (2025-2026) Ricky's younger sister, Alex, received her Hogwarts letter shortly before the end of Ricky's second year. Ricky spent much of June and July accompanying Alex on trips to Diagon Alley, frequently meeting other current and future fellow students while there, before Alex went off to summer camp in August. Ricky spent much of that last month alone, with his best friends, Shane and Adalia, not returning his letters. Ricky finally met up with his friends on the Hogwarts Express, noticing that Shane's mother had finally returned but Shane herself seemed mysteriously traumatised and changed by the event. Notes *Aranya Kashyap was retconned by her roleplayer and now exists as an adult character. Her original characterisation is assumed to have been taken by a NPC, but, for convenience's sake, I have kept her original name on this wiki page.